Kyori x Hidan Chpt 1
by CosmicSerpent525
Summary: A funny, yet passionate story about a new arrival to the Akatsuki after the death of Sasori. This story features Hidan, Kakuzu, Pain, Konan, and the never before seen character- Kyori. It is very well written, and realistic. I highly recommend reading it. Enjoy!


WARNING: This piece of writing contains inappropriate language and sexual content. You've been warned ;)

If anyone wants to make a Doujinshi out of this, just contact me.

Also, I do not own any part of Naruto Shippuden.

Kyori x Hidan Chpt. 1 A Lustful Beginning

In the world of Naruto Shippuden, sometime around episode thirty of Naruto Shippuden  
Setting- Akatsuki hide out in the hidden mist

Kyori woke up in an uncomfortable daze. As she sat up, she could barely recognize her surroundings. Her head throbbed, and she could barely see. Everything was very blurry. She held her hand up to her face, and she could barely see it. Everything was foggy and confusing- not only in her sight, but in her mind as well. She couldn't remember a thing about where she was or how she got there. Suddenly, she recognized a sharp pain in her chest. She clenched her fist tightly on the ripped clothing over her wound and gridded her teeth at the pain. Dried blood stained her torso, and the edges of her mouth. The taste of her own blood was sickening. It was remarkable that she survived such a blow to a vital organ. After a minute or two, her vision started to clear up. She started to recognize her surroundings. It was a small room, made entirely of dark gray stone. She was sitting on a mat on the floor, with a thin old sheet over her legs. The mat was gray too. Come to think of it, everything was gray. It was too dark in that room to tell the colors of things. The only light came from a small rectangular hole in the wall that was too high for her to reach, not that she was about to stand up and try to see through it. She felt very week, and sickly.

She stared at the window for a while, but then she realized that the window and that mat were not the only things in that cold, jail-cell like room. There was a door. Or at least she thought it was. It was tall and rectangular, and wide enough for a body to fit through. It had no visible handle, but this wasn't the time to second guess one's self. She didn't see it before, being that it too was made of the dark gray stone. _I have to find out where I am, _she thought. _I don't have much energy left, but I have to at least try to stand up, and make it through that door. _She moved out of the fetal position that she was sitting in with her back against the wall, and she bent over on her hands and knees, preparing to stand up, but just getting on her hands and knees was hard. Her body was stiff, and didn't seem to want to listen to her. _Come on! I can't just sit here… _She pulled up her knee, and placed one foot on the floor. She put one hand on the wall next to her for support, and lifted herself up. She stood there, hunched over, with her hand still against the wall. She breathed heavily. _How could something so simple be so difficult? This wound is really something, isn't it? No matter. That doesn't change the fact that I have to get out of here. _She took one step towards the door. Her knees wobbled, and her thighs went numb. As soon as she took another step and let her hand off the wall, she fell over on the cold stone floor.

_Damn it all. Why is this so difficult!? _She thought. She attempted to crawl to the door. It was much easier for her, all though it did take all of her energy. She slammed her back against the wall next to the door and began to wheeze and cough. She started to sweat a cold, chilling sweat. She didn't like it at all. The room was already cold enough. She pounded her fist against the wall. _Enough! Snap out of it! _She sighed deeply. And shut her eyes. _No. It's no use. I need medical attention. The only things to do now would be to wait here or call for help, and I can't just sit here waiting alone in the dark._

"H-Heyy…" She whispered in a scratchy voice. _Hey? Really? That's what I came up with? I can't say anything better? ... Well I guess there is not much better to say in a situation like this, is there… _She coughed to clear her throat. She would have to be louder and clearer for anyone to hear her… if there _was_ anyone here. She tried once more. "Hey… HEY!" She shouted. _Good. I have my voice back. But just barely… it hurts to speak._ "Hey! I'm awake! Is anyone here? Could you tell me where I am, or why I'm here? I don't remem-" And with that, the door pushed back. The sound of the large stones grinding against each other was painful to listen to. She peered into the space outside the door. It was darker than the inside of the room, which was saying something. She couldn't see any walls. It was only an empty abyssal darkness. A sandaled foot with black nail polish stepped into the room and out of the darkness.

"So you are finally awake then?" said s familiar voice. "Damn, I thought you would never wake up. I thought I might have gone too far with those injuries... They say I'm very careless- and you know what, I guess they're right." He gave a deep menacing chuckle.

"Who are you? Why does your voice sound familiar to me, and why am I hating the sound of it?" She interrogated at the mystery man. "Are you the one who gave me this hole in my chest? Where the hell am I?"

He stepped out of the darkness and into the room. He stared directly into her eyes. "Shit, would you shut up with those questions? We'll answer them all eventually; you don't need to worry about that. We don't have to be enemies. But you surely tried to make us enemies yesterday."

She stared at the man's face. He had pouty purple-red eyes, with silver hair that he had slicked back over his head and behind his ears. "I remember you…" She said. "But at the same time, I don't really. You do look fairly familiar too, however… I don't even know how I came to know you."

The man reared back and laughed wickedly "I really knocked you hard in the head didn't I?! I thought you were playing stupid, but I guess you really don't remember a damned thing! Too bad…" He looked down at the wound in her chest. "You sure do bleed a lot, don't you Kyori? I didn't think I wounded you that badly."

"How the fuck do you know my name you prick?" She glared at him, but he only smiled down at her.

"It will all be explained in time, don't you worry. And watch your mouth! You're worse with words than I am."

She looked down at his clothes. He was wearing a large black robe with puffy red clouds on them. It all looked so familiar to her… And then without warning her memory hit her like a bolt of lightning. Her eyes widened. "You're an Akatsuki! I was sent on a spy mission. But before I could reach the Akatsuki hide out… I… I ran into you! And another member. I don't… remember… any more…" She gripped her head with her hands. Trying to remember was really hurting her. Her head was pounding, and she could feel the drumming of her pulse with her open palms.

He looked at her and frowned at her pain. _Look at her, in pain like this! I hate missions where I can't kill my enemy, and instead leave them half alive, weak, and limp like a ragdoll. This would have been easier just to kill her. But nooo! Apparently we need this half dead bitch alive, and allied with us. God damn it, I wish I didn't have to do this shit._

He squatted down next to her and let out his hand. "I figure you have some trouble walking, right? Those wounds are nastier than I expected them to be. Oh well, I can't take that back now, can I?" He bowed his head and smiled at the floor. "Don't worry," he sighed, picking his head back up. "We'll fix you up, and you'll be back to normal in no time."

"I'm sorry, did you say 'we'?" she scowled at him.

"Hey, I'm an Akatsuki remember? There's more to it than just me. And don't make that face while I'm trying to help you! It's unpleasant. Now then, are you going to take my hand or not?"

She paused for a second, and gazed down at his hand. _Is this guy worth trusting? Oh well, I guess I don't exactly have a choice at this point._ She cautiously let her hand out and gripped his. As soon as she did, he stood up quickly and abruptly. Too abruptly. She didn't stand up, she was merely hanging from his wrist. "HEY! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" she hissed at him. He didn't say anything, but only snickered. He picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"You ass! This HURTS! Let me down, god damn it!"

"You and I both know you can't walk, now stop bitching and let me help you!"

"AGHH! Whatever! Just hurry up and take me where you want to take me!" she complained, hitting his back with her fists.

"Ouch! I'm trying to! Stop hitting me!"

"Fine!" she shouted, letting her arms hang down over his back.

He carried her for a while in the dark hallway, which was barely lit by candles, outside her little room. It was a few minutes of walking until they reached their destination. She almost passed out being carried by him. Despite sleeping for so long, she was still very exhausted. He turned in front of the door and stopped. "Here it is." He said, his face inches from the door.

"It's about damn time," she complained.

The door pushed inward, and slid to the side, just as it did in her room, he stepped in, and immediately laid her down on her back in a bare bed in the corner of the room. She looked around. It wasn't like her previous room. It was lit electronically by light bulbs on the ceiling, and it was much bigger. There was furniture in it, including a desk, a couch, and a table in the middle, as well as a few cabinets and a bookshelf. There was a man sitting at the end of the room, with his hands folded and his elbows on the top of the table. He wore a mask over most of his face, but it did not cover the top half of his face above the nose. He also wore a hood over his hair. He had pale green eyes, and the whites of his eyes were not white at all, but a dull red color. This was the member who she had fought the day before, along with the other mystery man.

"You're late, Hidan." He hissed in a low, menacing voice.

"Shut up Kakuzu, the girl didn't wake until just a few minutes ago."

"Well that's your fault, isn't it? You shouldn't have over done it like you always do. You are so stupid," said Kakuzu, as he narrowed his eyes at Hidan.

"Oh, go screw yourself!"

Kyori turned her head towards him. "So… your name is Hidan?" she struggled to speak.

He turned his head back towards her and stared her in the eyes. "That's right," he smiled, "it is." Hidan couldn't help but gaze at her. He didn't know what she looked like really, but in this light, he could see her clearly. She was younger than expected, maybe around 17 or so. She had smooth tan skin, and silky medium-length white hair that glistened under the lamp light, and she had a pair of thick side swept bangs to match her gleaming icy blue eyes.

She blushed and faced the wall. Kakuzu laughed a low, lingering laugh.

"Shit Kakuzu, that's how you laugh? Creepy." Hidan smirked.

"Better than your twisted laugh I have to listen to all the time, Hidan."

"You two fight like you're in love," Kyori giggled a high pitched squeaky giggle.

"WHAT?! Where the hell did that come from!?" Hidan shouted as his face turned bright red, "You're in no condition to crack jokes, little girl!"

"Great, another annoying laugh I'll have to be dealing with. And unfortunately, my idiot partner is right," said Kakuzu, "I'll need to stitch up that wound in your chest, and that gash on your head immediately."

"Uh, okay," she said.

Before she could blink, the man was practically on top of her, holding his hand on top of the gash on her chest. She winced in pain. The wound was very deep, almost completely through her body, but thankfully not quite. Long strange threads slithered out of the sleeve of his coat, and pierced her skin. They seemed to have been moving completely on their own as they stitched up her chest, and moved up to her head and sealed the gash. Kakuzu took his hand away when it was all over.

"You reek of blood," said Kakuzu.

"Maybe that's because I'm _covered in it!_" she snapped

"Don't be a smart ass," he said, standing up, "Now it is time to get down to business. We brought you back here alive because it was our mission. With the death of Sasori of the Red Sand, we need a new member to add to our organization, which I am positive you heard of, considering that the mission you were on was to come spy on our hide out."

"How did you know…"

"That doesn't matter now. Our mission was to capture you alive and bring you back here. From now on you are Sasori's replacement, and if you refuse, we will have no other choice but to kill you."

"I see. But why me?"

"I have no idea. Our leader is the one who chose you. Ask him, when and if you get the chance… However, he did mention something about how your soul was cold."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It _means _that you have no problem killing, and you possibly even enjoy it. You make for an ideal Akatsuki member, in that you have no problem slaughtering whomever you are told."

"It's true… I love spilling blood. But not the blood of the innocent. I only kill shinobi. It's more fun like that, anyways," she smiled and sat up in the bed, "No matter how hard any shinobi tries, they cannot be innocent. Being a shinobi means bearing the burden of killing others like you, other shinobi you are hired to kill. As long as you have blood on your hands, no matter who's blood, you cannot be innocent."

"Interesting," Kakuzu muttered. He faced Hidan, "Will you get this girl cleaned up and fitted for an Akatsuki robe?"

"Ugh, I don't understand why I have to do it."

"Quit complaining and just go."

"Fine," He turned towards Kyori, "Can you walk yet, or do I have to carry you again?"

"I can walk just fine now, thank you," she said pulling her legs over the edge of the bed. She pushed off of it with her hands and stood up. "Damn it, I'm still kind of wobbly. Do you mind if I lean on you?"

"It's fine, I don't care."

She limped over to Hidan and put her hand on his shoulder. It was difficult; he was much taller than her, at least one foot. He put his arm around her torso. She blushed and looked at the floor. They walked over to the door, and He pushed it open.

"Later Kakuzu, by the time I'm back, this girl will be an official Akatsuki."

They walked through the door way, and it shut behind them. They began to walk in the darkness again just like last time, except this time it was a much quicker walk to their destination. He pushed open the door and flicked the light switch. The room was a long narrow closet entirely made of stone, just like the rest of the rooms. They walked inside. The only things in the room beside the clothes were a wooden chair and a wicker basket in the corner. Hidan walked her over to the chair and set her down. She slouched over with her hands on her cheeks.

"Why do you have a room filled with so many robes?" she asked.

"Well… we are shinobi, and these robes tend to rip a lot in battle, so keeping replacements is necessary," he said, rummaging through the rows of hanging coats. "You are a girl, so maybe I should just give you one of Konan's coats. She is the only other girl in the Akatsuki, and you are both dreadfully slim." He pulled out a shiny new black robe that looked similar to his.

"How often do I have to where that thing?" she asked.

"All the time, accept for when you are sleeping," he smirked, "There's a washroom across the hall. We should clean you up before you try on this robe."

"Hmmph."

He picked her up again, and she leaned once more on his shoulder. They walked across the hall and into the next room. Shockingly enough, there was a washing machine and a dryer, a sink, a toilet, and a few showers.

"Now then," he said, "Take off your clothes."

She blushed angrily, stood up, and punched him hard across the face, sending him crashing into the other side of the room, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST ASK ME, PERVERT?!" She barked at him, clenching her fist, which was throbbing from the blow.

"SHIT, LADY, CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" He yelled, half of his body stuck under stones that popped off the wall from him hitting it so hard. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! WOMEN ARE AGAINST MY RELIGION! And besides, you're…"

"I'm what?" She asked, standing nearly on top of him, giving him a cold death stare. "Is there something _wrong _with me?"

"Never mind it!" He said, picking himself off the floor and dusting himself off with his hands, "You need to clean up. Now get in the shower and wash the blood off of your face and I will stay here and wash your clothes."

"No way! I'm not showering in the same room with you!"

"You don't really have a choice! We can't trust you enough yet to let you on your own! And besides, who is going to help you walk once you are out of the shower?"

"Hmmph. Fine. But don't peak, or you'll be _dead._"

"You don't have to worry about that."

"Hmmph."

She walked into the shower with all of her clothes on. She closed the curtain, and took off her clothes. She threw them over the curtain to Hidan. She started the shower. He went through her clothes before putting them in the washing machine, to make sure there was no money or weapons. _I can't believe Kakuzu is making me be this bitch's servant. Pitiful, _he thought to himself, _I can't believe… wait. What's this? _He picked up a pair of lacy frilly underwear. He covered his hand with his mouth and giggled. "I like your frillies!" he shouted.

"You WHAT?!" she barked, peaking her head out of the side of the curtain. She saw him sitting on the floor, playing with and stretching the pair of underwear. He giggled as he did it. "YOU CREEP! PUT MY UNDERWEAR DOWN!"

"Fine, fine. Don't lose your head."

She brought her head back inside the shower and sighed. _What's with this idiot? Does he have no shame? I guess it doesn't matter all that much… and besides… he is kind of… cute. _She thought as she washed the blood off of the corners of her mouth.

Hidan finished putting all of her clothes in the washer. He pressed the start button and looked over to the shower. Her silhouette was glowing. He couldn't help but look at her. The water stopped and she whispered something to herself Hidan couldn't quite make out.

"Can I have a towel?" she asked.

"Uh… sure," he said, picking a towel out of the wicker basket. "Heads up," he said as he tossed it over the curtain. After doing this, he walked over to the washing machine and stopped it. He took her clothes out and put them in the dryer. "Your clothes will just be a few more minutes." _Now that the washer is free, I can finally wash my clothes. I reek! Better take a shower too. _He took off his robe and his other clothes and dropped them in the washer.

_Hehe, now's my chance,_ she thought. _I'll walk out of the shower with only the towel on, and he'll see just how sexy I am. Mmhm! _She pulled the curtains back looked at Hidan. "So my clothes aren't ready yet?" she said, making a pouty face. She gasped. "WHAT THE HELL? WHY ARE YOU NAKED?"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING?" he shouted, covering himself up with his hands.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE NAKED!" she yelled. She took her hands off the towel and covered her eyes. Shortly after doing this, her towel slipped off her body.

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!" he pointed.

She yelped and covered up her body with her hands, "DON'T LOOK!" she yelled, "COVER YOUR EYES!"

"I'M KIND OF BUSY COVERING THE REST OF ME!"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY TOWEL?" she said, bending over to look for it, but in doing so, she tripped over it and fell forward. She landed on top of Hidan, who caught her.

"Oh my god your body is so wet and warm," he winced and complained.

She blushed hard and hopped quickly back into the shower. She slammed the curtain behind her. Shortly after doing this, the dryer dinged.

"You're clothes are ready!" he said with a smile.

She groaned loudly.

It took a few minutes, but Kyori was finally fully clothed, and so was Hidan. Kyori felt better and was walking straight again. They walked back to Kakuzu's room.

"Hey Kakuzu! What's going on?" said Hidan as he walked into the room with Kyori.

Kakuzu sat in a wooden chair with his feet up on the table, reading a book. "So I trust that everything went well?" he asked, taking a moment to look up from his book.

"Yea, everything was fine," Kyori replied, "How do I look in this robe?" she asked, giving a little twirl.

"Like a true Akatsuki," replied Hidan.

"You two should report to Pain, and then he will tell you who your new partner is going to be, Kyori," said Kakuzu.

"Partner? We aren't going on missions in squads?"

"No. The Akatsuki members are powerful enough to do missions with just two people. Any more would be overkill," said Kakuzu.

"I see… so this Pain person will tell me who my partner is going to be?"

"Yes. Hidan, take her to see Pain and Konan."

"Ugh, me again? Why don't you get off of your lazy ass once and a while, Kakuzu?"

"I swear, Hidan I will kill you one day."

"If you could, I would let you, old man."

"Boys, boys! Don't fight over me!" said Kyori, winking and giggling.

"WHO SAID WE WERE FIGHTING OVER YOU?" said Hidan, his face turning red.

"There she goes again, making jokes like that," said Kakuzu with a sigh. "I want to get back to my book. Go now, and take care of business."

"Jeez Kakuzu, the way you order us around, maybe you should be leader," teased Hidan.

Kakuzu growled and muttered something angrily to himself.

Hidan laughed wickedly at Kakuzu's anger. "Come on, Kyori," he said, opening the door.

"Uh. Right," she said, following him.

It was dark as ever in the hallway, and the longer the two went without talking, the greater the tension there was between them. Kyori decided that it would be too awkward if they journeyed all the way to the center of the hide out (where Pain was) without saying anything.

"So… Hidan?"

"Hmm?"

"Back there in Kakuzu's room, when he said that he was going to kill you one day, you said that if he could you would let him. What did you mean by that?"

"Well, you see, I'm immortal."

Kyori's eyes widened. "You're immortal? How?"

"It's part of my religion. You see, I'm a follower of the dark lord Jashin. In my religion, if you sacrifice non-believers to Jashin, and sacrifice part of yourself as well, you will become immortal, so that you can do the bidding of Jashin."

"Wow," Kyori laughed, "I wouldn't pin you as a religious guy."

"Well now you know."

"Was I one of these sacrifices?"

"Yes. And unfortunately I left you alive, which is totally against the rules of my religion."

"Hey! What do you mean 'unfortunately'?"

"Never mind it. It's not like you even care to talk about my religion."

Kyori giggled, "No, I think it seems cool. It sounds like it would be bloody, and I find blood very… appetizing."

Hidan smirked, "You're a weird little girl, you know that?"

"Of course I do. My weirdness makes me unique!" she smiled, "And don't call me little girl! I'm not much younger than you are."

Hidan laughed, "I may be 22 on the outside, but I've lived much longer than that. I'm immortal, remember?"

"Oh, so you're an old man?"

"Don't tease me you little brat!"

"I'm pretty sure you weren't thinking of me as some little brat when I fell on you in the shower!" said Kyori, smiling and winking.

Hidan blushed "I've never thought of you differently then I think of you know."

"I've thought of you differently from when I first talked to you."

"Hmm?"

"I was pretty sure I hated you when I as back in my cell room. I had just realized that you were the one who injured me, and I was angry with you. But now that I've come to know you, be it just a little, I think that I'm starting to like you, and your weird religion," said Kyori with a smile.

Hidan paused. He didn't really know how to react to that. He couldn't remember the last time someone was that nice to him.

"Hmm? Are you okay Hidan?"

"Yea, I'm fine. We're almost to the center of the hide out, and there we will find Pain and Konan."

Kyori looked up at Hidan's profile. _I can't believe this guy. He's practically perfect… if I could only get him to recognize me._

"You know Hidan, you're pretty attractive," she blushed. _Oh my god did I just say that? What's wrong with me?_

Hidan's face turned red. "Women are against my religion." He paused again. "I wish they weren't though."

"Does that mean you like me?"

"No… well… uh…"

Kyori giggled, "And you called me a woman just now. A few seconds ago, you were just calling me a brat."

"Hmmph," said Hidan, folding his arms. "We're here," he said. This door was much larger than the other ones, and as he pushed it open, Kyori was amazed to see that this room was much, much bigger. It was also more cave like, being that the walls and floor were more jagged and rough looking. The room was circular, and had to be at least forty feet high and thirty feet long. At the back of the room, there was a large statue, with several closed eyes, and two very large hands coming from it. Each fingertip was larger enough for a person to stand on, and in fact, there was a man standing on the left index finger, and a woman standing on the right.

"Wow, this place is huge," said Kyori as she walked up to the man and woman.

"Kyori, I see you have finally made it," said the man, "My name is Pain. I am the leader of the Akatsuki, and this is Konan, the second leader of the Akatsuki."

"Hey guys, what's up? I'd introduce myself but it appears you've done quite a bit of stalking me, and already know my name," said Kyori rubbing the back of her neck.

"She seems almost as disrespectful as you, Hidan," said Konan, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Hey! I didn't even say anything yet!" he snapped.

Pain sighed, "It seems you two are quite similar in nature. How unfortunate."

Konan turned her head towards pain. "What do you think of pairing them together?" she asked. "Their fighting styles will complement each other."

"But who will we pair Kakuzu with? You know how he is. He will kill a man the moment he is annoyed with him. We can't risk it," Pain replied.

"I think we can if we are careful. We will work out the details later, but for now, I think that Kyori and Hidan will make a good pair," argued Konan.

"Fine. You two are now partners. We will have a mission for you two in the morning, but for now, Hidan, you take Kyori back to her room, and then return to yours."

"No way! I'm not returning to that shit room! It was so dark I could barely see, and it was small, too. A jail cell is more comfortable," snapped Kyori.

"Hmm… well I guess you could stay in Hidan's room, since you two are partners now," said Konan.

"Is that okay with you, Hidan?" asked Pain.

Hidan sighed. "Whatever, it's fine with me."

"Good. Now go; the both of you," said Pain.

"Ugh. Come on, Kyori," said Hidan, turning around and walking towards the exit. Kyori followed after him. When the large door closed behind them, Kyori immediately started talking again.

"Jeez, what uptight leaders," she complained.

"Yea, they're no fun. My rooms not far from here," Hidan paused for a moment and turned towards Kyori, "and I'm warning you, if you try anything, I _will not _hesitate to kill you." He then turned around and continued to walk down the hall.

"Yikes, where did that come from?"

"I'm getting too chummy with you. I can't forget that not long ago, you were an enemy spy. For all I know, you could betray us at any second."

"Fine. If that's the way you want to play it then I guess we just shouldn't talk anymore, Mr. Bipolar."

"Hmmph. Here's my room," said Hidan. He reared back and kicked the door open. "The door is kind of defective. You have to really shove it to get it to open."

"I wonder why," Kyori said jokingly.

They both walked inside. It looked similar to Kakuzu's room, except it was messier, and there were blood stains everywhere, and there was a big circle on the floor with a triangle in the middle. It appeared to be drawn from blood, too. In the corner of the room was a long scythe with three red prongs to one side, and a long chain rope on the end.

"I like how you decorate," she said, walking over to the scythe. She reached out to touch it, but before she could, Hidan grabbed her wrist, and pulled it away towards his body.

"Don't ever touch this," he said.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

Hidan let go of her wrist and turned around towards the bed. He leaned on it, clenching the sheets with his hands. _What is it about her that is so… inviting?_

Kyori walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "I didn't mean to…"

Hidan pushed away from her and turned around. He stared directly into her eyes. She gazed back at him.

"Hidan…"

He put his hands on her waist and gripped her tightly, pushing her against his body. She picked her hand up and placed her hand on the back of his neck, lightly stroking his silvery hair, and her other hand on his chest. Hidan leaned in to kiss her, and she leaned in, too. When their lips connected, a spark of passion radiated off of their bodies. Neither one of them had felt anything like this before.

Hidan pushed her away.

"What's wrong?! I thought we were having fun," she said, winking at him.

"My religion… I can't…"

"You need to forget about your religion for a moment," she argued.

"Forget about lord Jashin? Never, not even for a moment," he snapped angrily.

"You can ask for forgiveness after we're through, right?" she said, approaching him once again. She pressed against his body.

"I… uh…" he couldn't quite find his words. He fell backwards onto the bed, with her on top of him. She put her hands on his chest and kissed his neck. He moaned. _Lord Jashin, please forgive me. _He rolled over, so that he was on top. He dug his knees on into the bed on either side of her, and slid his hands under her back- pulling her body close to his. He ran his index finger down her neck, and gripped the base of it, as if choking her. She closed her eyes tightly and grimaced, gripping his wrist. He licked under her ear where her neck met her jaw line, and bit down on her neck. She moaned, and unzipped his Akatsuki robe. He pulled his arms through the sleeves, exposing his chest. She kissed his chest, and dug her nails into his back. He unzipped her robe, and lifted up her shirt. He unclipped her bra and sat up, pulling her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed from her neck down to her breast. He licked her breast, and then bit down on it. She winced, and clamped her hand on his inner thigh. She put her other hand on his cheek and kissed him passionately. He bit her lip, causing it to bleed a little. He licked the blood on her lips.

His body began to change color. His skin turned pitch black, and parts of his skin turned paper white, as if to be outlining his skeleton. She pushed away from him, and covered her chest with the bed sheets. "What the hell is going on with your body?" she asked.

He laughed wickedly, "It happens when I take in another person's blood."

"Sounds sexy. Does all of you turn that color?" she asked jokingly.

"Actually, yes," he said, lowering his eyes at her and half-smirking.

"What a dirty smile," she teased.

Kyori pushed him over and laid on top of his chest. She kissed down his torso until she went below his belly button. She rubbed his inner thigh. Hidan and folded his hands under his head.

"I just want to let you know that I like you, Hidan. I don't really ever do this with guys I just meet," she said.

"I like you too," he snickered, "I don't exactly do this kind of thing either. It's against my religion."

"It's always fun to break the rules once in a while…"

Kyori pulled down his pants, exposing his naked body. He exhaled deeply as she rubbed against him. Hidan pushed her away, and laid her on her back on top of the bed. He pinned her arms against the bed and kissed her jaw line. She wriggled out of her pants. Hidan pulled away and looked down at her pelvic area. He smiled at the frilly underwear that he previously washed earlier that day. "I still like your frillies," he winked. Kyori giggled. He pulled down her underwear, and she wrapped her legs around his black and white waste. She stared into his gleaming purple-red eyes.

Kyori sighed. "This isn't right. It's not dirty enough. I want to indulge in the messy, sin filled fantasy we create. This is too neat and simple. I want more lust and I want to make things kinkier."

Hidan bowed his head and gave a crooked smile. "So you don't mind a little foreplay and S&M? ... and blood?"

"Of course not," she blushed.

Hidan laughed. "I know you're going to regret saying that… Kakuzu, you can come out now."

After saying those words, Kakuzu slipped out of the shadows of the corner of the room.

"Enjoyed watching us, didn't you?" Hidan said.

"You two are despicable and disgusting," he said, narrowing his eyes at them.

"What the hell?! You've been here this whole time?" Kyori asked, covering her body underneath the sheets once again.

"Yes. Pain sent me to watch you two, to make sure that you, Kyori, didn't try anything stupid. That's the way we are with our new Akatsuki members."

"Kakuzu, can you do me a favor and tie her up with those magic sewing threads of yours?" Hidan asked teasingly.

Kakuzu growled and aimed his hand at Kyori. Several thick black threads weaved their way around her body, gagging her mouth, and tying her hands back, and pulling her legs apart. She gasped.

"I guess I should be going now," Kakuzu said with a sigh.

"Nah Kakuzu, I want you to stay here and watch the fun," said Hidan.

"I hate the way you act in your black and white form," Kakuzu said angrily, "but whatever. I haven't watched something like this in a while." He sat in a wooden chair and faced them, rubbing his own thigh.

Hidan pushed Kyori over on her back, and leaned over her body. He rubbed her inner thigh, and her moans were muffled by the gag made from Kakuzu's thick threads. She screamed, tearing up a bit. Hidan put his hands around her legs, and pushed them backwards as he thrusted against her. He pushed her knees so far back the nearly touched her head. He put his hand on her face, and pressed her thumb into her cheek, using his nail to make a small cut on her face. He then bent over to lick the blood. Hidan once again slid his arms under her back, and picked her up onto his lap. He kissed her chest, and she let her head hang back, moaning from the sensation. Hidan forced her to sit down on him. He wrapped one hand around her waist, and brought the other on the back of her neck. He pulled her face close to his, and pulled the threads out of her mouth. She gasped, and the threads wrapped themselves around her neck. He shoved his tongue into her mouth, while simultaneously biting down breaking the skin in and around her mouth, and also on her tongue. She enjoyed the pain. Blood poured from their mouths.

"I don't know if I can take much more of this..." she complained.

"You got yourself into this," he whispered in her ear, smiling, "Come on, Kyori, move your hips a little."

He pulled a kunai from his robe and pressed it against her neck, kissing her at the same time. He dug it into the skin in her neck, causing her to bleed heavily. The blood trickled down her body. Tears rolled down her face from the pain. He grasped her neck. "I thought shinobi never cry," he teased.

"I'm fine!" she argued.

"Oh yea?" he asked, sliding the kunai down her back.

She screamed in agony. _Oh my god this is so hot!_

Hidan grasped his hands around the backs of her thighs, and picked her up, digging his nails into her skin.

"You two need to stop now. You are both losing too much blood," Kakuzu interrupted. The two of them pushed away from each other, as Kakuzu walked over to once again stitch up her wounds. "I forbid you to try something like that again. You're going to end up killing each other."

"Oh well, it was fun while it lasted," Hidan added.

"Yea, that was wicked," she replied, smiling at him. _I've never felt this way before... about anyone. I wonder if... no. I can't be... falling in love with him?_

"Did you have a good time watching us, you old pervert?" Hidan asked.

Kakuzu glared at them. "Hmmph. I need to go wash these clothes... and my eyes." He walked over to the door. As he pushed it open, he looked back to the two of them, "Don't forget- Pain will have a mission for you two tomorrow, so get cleaned up… and don't fail the mission." He walked out of the room and the door shut behind him.

As he put his clothes back on, Hidan's skin turned back to its normal color.

Kyori smiled while she too, was getting dressed. "I think I'm going to enjoy this Akatsuki thing."

"Oh yea?" he asked, smiling back at her. He threw her a towel from the bin beside his bed. "Here, wipe the blood off of your body."

She caught the towel, and did as she was told.

"You know," Hidan said, "I'm sorry if I went to far and hurt you too badly. Shit, I was just so caught up in the moment, and-"

"Don't worry about a thing. I had a hell of a good time!" she assured him, "Remember, I'm no innocent girl. I kill people, and I love the sight of blood. Damn it, I even enjoy the smell and taste. I also consider myself a bit of a sexual deviant, you know."

Hidan laughed, "Whatever you say."

Later that evening, when they slept in their separate beds, they both could barely sleep. They couldn't stop thinking about one another. And when they finally went to bed, they dreamed about each other, and what it would be like to do what they did a second time, and maybe even fall in love. They also dreamed about the upcoming mission, which little did they know, would end up being more challenging than they ever would expect.


End file.
